


First Steps

by crystalusagi



Series: Saiyuki Police AU [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Rites of Passage" -- Gojyo takes Hakkai home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For the "unexplored territory" prompt on saiyuki_time.

  
It took more strength than was possible for Hakkai to walk up the stairs to his flat, so Gojyo carried him on his back.   
  
"You couldn't have lived on the bottom floor?" Gojyo grumbled half-heartedly as he climbed the steps, one by one. For such a skinny guy, Hakkai weighed a ton.   
  
"The lobby is on the bottom floor," Hakkai explained. He turned his head so that he was breathing warm air into Gojyo's ear. It was fucking distracting, but it wasn't as if Gojyo could move away from him. "Thank you for doing this."  
  
Gojyo didn't say  _you're welcome_  or anything, just continued climbing.    
  
Hakkai's apartment was only on the third floor, so it wasn't long before they arrived at his door.  Gojyo set him down carefully so that Hakkai's back was propped against the wall and unlocked the door with the key Hakkai had given him before in the car.  Then they went in together, Hakkai leaning against Gojyo for support.    
  
"I'd appreciate it if you took me to bed," Hakkai said quietly, with the air of someone who didn't want to impose.    
  
Gojyo allowed himself a lazy grin.  "After the first date, Hakkai?" he said, even as they made their way towards the bedroom.   
  
Hakkai must have been exhausted, because as soon as he got into bed his eyes fell shut.  "Ah, I'm sorry," he said, opening them again with some effort.  He smiled ruefully.  "You can make yourself at home.  If you have other things to do, just leave the key on the coffee table."  He closed his eyes again.   
  
Gojyo stood there watching him for a few seconds.  It was sort of weird.  He'd never seen Hakkai like this before.  In the four months they'd been partners, not once had Hakkai fallen asleep in front of him, not even on stake-outs.  This off-guard Hakkai was new.  Then again, this whole situation was new.  He realized suddenly that this was the first time he'd been to Hakkai's place, actually been  _inside_.    
  
Pulling the blankets more firmly on top of Hakkai, Gojyo crept out of the bedroom and closed the door gently behind him.  He hadn't noticed the living room coming in with Hakkai warm and heavy against him, but it was a pretty messy room.  Even messier than his place.  This was a surprise--Hakkai always kept the reports neat in the office.   
  
 _Make yourself at home_ , Hakkai'd said.  Gojyo went over to the sofa--the only surface that wasn't flooded with papers and books--and plopped down onto the cushions, leaning his head back.  "Wonder where you hide your porn," he said aloud, not really wondering.  He wasn't sure he actually wanted to see Hakkai's stash.  It was always a bad idea to go looking at other people's stuff.  You just didn't know what kind of tastes some people had.  And Hakkai was a sick fuck, really.  Gojyo smiled, amused.  Yeah, better not look into that.   
  
He checked out the fridge instead, and found nothing but moldy leftovers.  Well, there was also a bottle of wine, but it looked expensive and he didn't think Hakkai's  _make yourself at home_  extended to that.  Well, fuck.  There was nothing to eat.    
  
Half an hour later he was back in the flat with some Chinese food, enough for two.  He couldn't very well let Hakkai starve or anything.  They were partners, after all.


End file.
